¡Sí es posible!
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. —¡Sí es posible! —Refutó el pelinegro, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Ella guardó silencio—. ¿Por qué creerías que no? [Fem!Donnie x Casey].


**Nombre del one-shot:** ¡Sí es posible!

 **Personajes:** [Fem] Donatello Hamato, Casey Jones.

 **Pairing:** Catello [Casey x Donnie].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Total AU/Humanos-SemiGenderbend. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas, románticas y algo dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ _ **"Recuerdos".**_ **—Aclaraciones—.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance, Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 4160.

 **Nota:** ¡Segunda parte de 'Imposible'! :'D

* * *

 **Summary:** —¡Sí es posible! —Refutó el pelinegro, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Ella guardó silencio—. ¿Por qué creerías que no?

* * *

 _ **¡Sí es posible!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sentía sus nervios a flor de piel, y una gran felicidad al mismo tiempo. Su sueño al fin se había cumplido, ¡por fin había terminado su carrera! Ahora podría trabajar como lo que siempre quiso ser: una maestra.

Sí, ser maestra de preparatoria podría no ser el trabajo más emocionante del mundo, pero a ella le hacía feliz enseñar, era buena en todo en lo que concernía el aprendizaje. Y por eso mismo en ese momento estaba más que emocionada, porque se encontraba justo de camino al aula donde empezaría a trabajar, y conocería a sus nuevos alumnos, a quienes llamaría por sus apellidos, y por los cuales se preocuparía para que sacaran buenas notas.

 _«A veces parezco demasiado maternal»_ se reprendió a sí misma, sonriendo interiormente. Pero no se detuvo de su elegante y algo apresurado andar en aquellos pasillos algo desiertos. No es que llegara tarde, sino lo contrario, estaba tan emocionada que incluso llegó una hora antes al trabajo.

Pero de repente paró en seco, al divisar bien algo que se encontraba justo enfrente, o más bien, a alguien.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par entonces, apenas al notar también el típico uniforme de entrenados que traía el joven hombre.

— _¿Jones?_ —lo nombró por un hilo de voz.

Entonces él, dejando de hablar con una desconocida muchacha, se giró, dispuesto a responder al llamado que le habían dado. Pero también quedó paralizado al momento de reconocerla, con su típica coleta de caballo y sus lentes casi transparentes, que detrás de ellos portaban una de las miradas más inquisidoras de todas.

Juntó las cejas, no creyendo ver lo que realmente veía.

—¿Donatella? —La nombró, casi con una incredulidad innata, que nunca antes había sido partícipe en realidad.

La joven mujer tragó pesado, cerrando la boca de golpe, y dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse, mientras el sonido de sus tacones hacía eco cuando chocaba contra el azulejo. Él por poco y no reaccionaba, y dando una disculpa a su acompañante, se dirigió a rápidas zancadas a la que antes era su enfermera y _'amiga'_ **—si es que así se le podría llamar a su antigua relación—**.

—¡Espera! —La detuvo del brazo, y ella se giró, mostrando una de esas miradas frías que siempre lanzaba sobre él desde que era joven. Empero él ignoró por completo eso—. ¿Por qué huyes?

—No huyo —declaró firme, seca y fría como antaño, soltándose de él y dando un paso hacia atrás—. Simplemente me alejo del problema en mi vida. —Contestó con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada oscura.

—… ¿Eh? —Él sonrió nervioso por un momento, pero entonces negó con la cabeza repetidamente, volviendo a su expresión confusa—. ¿Soy un…? No, no era eso. En realidad… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo —respondió quedamente, seria. Él alzó las cejas, sin poder comprenderlo del todo. Ella rodó los ojos con exasperación—. Sí, soy maestra aquí. Y por lo que veo… —le dio una mirada fugaz de arriba abajo al pelinegro, sin cambiar su seria expresión.

— _Sí…_ —él reaccionó, y se rascó la nuca con algo de nervios, mientras sonreía de igual manera—. Ahora soy entrenador del equipo de hockey. Je.

—Sinceramente, no me sorprende —comentó tan neutramente que casi le rompió el corazón—. Aunque me esperaba más de un chico de veintidós años.

—¿Qué te puedo decir?

—Que eres un idiota.

—… ¿Eh?

—Si me disculpa, Jones —una vez más le lanzó esa mirada inquisidora y malvada—. Debo retirarme. Fue poco agradable encontrarme contigo.

Y entonces volvió a girarse, y se alejó a paso firme, mientras ocultaba su mirada, su triste y melancólica mirada, y comenzaba a sentir una vez más aquella culpa y dolor de antaño, que por cierto, le había costado bastante superar en esos cuatro años.

Y luego él volvía… y le hacía sentir así de nuevo.

Y Casey se quedó ahí, a mitad del pasillo, viendo cómo ella se alejaba hasta perderse de su vista. Y entonces dejó de sonreír, y miró al suelo con tristeza. Ahora todo de nuevo se ponía en contra suya. Se suponía que estaba ahí en un intento de olvidar a la persona que una vez amó, la cual era la que siempre le sanaba de aquellas heridas que tanto daño le hacían, pero que, irónicamente, también terminó por hacerle más daño que nadie.

Era doloroso, pero… no era molesto. Y ya que tenía la oportunidad, ¿por qué no intentarlo una vez más? Además, ya no era ningún niño de secundaria como antes.

Ahora, quizás, sí podría ser posible.

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —preguntó seria y con un ligero tic en el ojo al ver al pelinegro justo en medio de la cafetería, donde ella había llegado pocos segundos antes.

—Eh… ¿Tal vez? —Sugirió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, aunque en realidad eso no era verdad, en ningún momento la había seguido. Y entonces temió cuando la vio apretar su lata de soda, amenazando con luego lanzársela a la cara—. N-no… Bueno… Yo…

—Jones, ¿enserio? —Preguntó con exasperación, para luego soltar un suspiro y dejar de apretujar la lata—. ¿Acaso tienes quince años? Ya no eres un niño, no puedes seguir comportándote como uno, ¿sabes?

—¿Quién dice que me comporto así? —Comentó con una sonrisa, tratando de eliminar el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre ambos—. No la estoy coqueteando ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabe? Es usted quien me acusa de eso.

—¿Qué? —Soltó, incrédula. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que él decía era verdad. No hacía más que acusarlo y evitarlo. ¿Y por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía, quizás por miedo, o por otra cosa, pero sentía que no era bueno estar cerca de él. Soltó un sonoro bufido y bajó la cabeza, negando—. Bien. Tienes razón, Jones, yo… no he sido totalmente racional.

—¿Ve? —Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros descaradamente, dejándola paralizada y con un aura tétrica—. Solo ha sido demasiado cruel conmigo, no necesita serlo tanto. Me rompe lo que me queda de corazón. —Se lamentó, haciendo una cara triste y exagerada.

— _¡No te atrevas a tocarme!_ —Amenazó en silencio **—ya que aún seguían en la cafetería, y las demás personas podrían prestarles atención, más de lo debido—**. Él la soltó antes de recibir algún golpe de su parte—. Esto se acabó, Jones. No haga que vuelva a repetirle lo mismo de antes.

—¿Qué? No, yo no quería…

—Es imposible —recalcó una vez más la castaña, rompiendo una vez más el ya roto corazón de él, quebrándolo tan horriblemente como la primera vez, dejándolo en un estado de parálisis instantáneo—. Lo nuestro es imposible. Tienes veintidós años, yo tengo veintiocho. Lo nuestro no funcionaría. Jamás.

Y volvió a alejarse, perdiéndose entre el bullicio de estudiantes y maestros. Y él solo volvió a quedarse completamente solo **—porque así se sentía, a pesar de estar rodeado de mucha gente, estaba solo, completamente solo—**.

Pero sonrió débilmente. Podría intentarlo una vez más. Su corazón… aún no había sido roto del todo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Por es usted tan fría conmigo? —inquirió de pronto el pelinegro, cortando con el silencio incómodo que se había formado en la sala.

Ella soltó un largo suspiro. Hacía dos días que no hablaban, y se estaba contentando con ello, pero como si nada, de pronto se dirige a ella **—ya que no había nadie más que ellos dos en ese lugar—**.

Lo miró con indiferencia por detrás del cristal de sus lentes, e hizo una ligera mueca. Él nuevamente estaba tomando más café con azúcar exagerada, y más leche que café.

Volvió sus ojos a los exámenes que debía corregir.

—¿Sabes que tanta azúcar podría darte diabetes? —comentó con cierta ironía. Claro que él sabía eso, solo que ella quería desviar el tema por todos los medios posibles. No quería que le sucediera lo mismo, no quería meter su vida personal en su trabajo.

—No me ha contestado. —Remarcó él, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, Jones.

—¿No prefiere llamarme por mi nombre?

—No. Es tedioso llamar a un chico con el nombre de una chica.

—Oh, vaya. Hiere lo más profundo de mi ego —dijo sarcástico, sin una pizca de lástima. Entonces la vio sonreír ligeramente, y él también lo hizo, satisfecho—. Debería sonreír más seguido, Dona.

Ella se paralizó, dejando uno de los papeles en su mano, aún en el aire. Quedó mirando por unos segundos a la mesa, y luego de reaccionar con unos parpadeos, volvió a su trabajo, ignorándolo todo, como si nunca hubiera escuchado ese apodo. Eso lo extrañó a él.

—¿Sucede algo, Dona?

—… ¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme así?

—Mm… Espere, espere, no me ayude —pidió, tratando de recordar—. ¡Ah, sí! Que no le gusta que le llame así, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente —dijo serena, pero al darse vuelta, le dedicó una de las miradas más mortíferas al joven, que lo hizo encogerse ligeramente—. Así que no lo hagas. —Avisó con voz macabra y fría.

Pero eso ya no le causó el suficiente miedo. Ya no era un niño, y ella no era la enfermera de antaño. Solo eran dos compañeros de trabajo **—aunque sonara algo raro decirlo así—**. No había por qué temer.

—¿Sabe? Quizás si tuviera veinte todavía le tendría miedo a esa mirada —comentó distraído, olvidando por completo el temor que ella le había hecho sentir hacía momentos. Desvió la vista al techo, como si estuviera pensando—. Pero ahora que usted ya no es la enfermera del colegio, y que yo ya no soy solo un simple estudiante, debo decir que esa mirada es bastante molesta.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, me molesta, aunque no del todo —hizo ciertos ademanes de dejarlo de lado, y sonrió—. Se ve más bonita cuando sonríe. Debería hacerlo más seguido si es que quiere que alguien verdaderamente quiera quedarse con usted.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la vista. Había tocado un punto sensible.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —Inquirió, algo desconcertada—. ¿Estás demente? No tienes derecho a opinar sobre eso.

—Oh, créame que sí —declaró algo más serio, pero sin borrar su sonrisa. Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida, y la dejó sobre la mesa—. Más si es que soy yo la persona que verdaderamente quiere quedarse con usted.

Entonces sí, Donatella pudo sentir el puro calor inundando su rostro completo. Se hundió en la silla, sin tener ni una palabra que decir al respecto.

—Y le digo la verdad —continuó, con su sonrisa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en la mesa, mirándola con curiosidad—. Te ves mucho más hermosa con una sonrisa, Dona.

Quedó tiesa, y robóticamente dio vuelta, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y tratando de esconder el enorme rubor de su cara. No, eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué comenzaba a actuar así? Se suponía que era una mujer madura, no una niña de dieciséis que se sonroja por tonterías cursis. Debía ser más seria y no dejar caer su orgullo.

Respiró hondo, y lo miró con cansancio. Tomó sus cosas, ordenándolas, y sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo siento, Casey —se disculpó, sin borrar su sonrisa, ya con maletín y papeles en mano—. Pero una vez más te estoy diciendo que haces una locura. Ya no me llames Dona —pidió con algo de enojo, pero sin borrar su sonrisa—. Es… algo molesto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso, aunque interiormente feliz debido a que ella lo había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido.

Pero la mujer negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Es una historia algo larga que no te gustaría oír.

—No soy un niño, ¿sabe? —Comentó algo burlón, mientras se acercaba a ella—. Puede decirme.

Empero ella lo detuvo con una mano, antes de que se acercara más, y sonrió débilmente.

—Sé que no lo eres. Pero no por ser un adulto tienes el derecho de intentar saber sobre mí. Ya te he dicho, lo nuestro…

—No necesita… —la interrumpió, incapaz también de completar la frase debido al nudo que se había formado en la garganta de solo pensarlo. Tragó pesado—. No necesita recordármelo.

Ella sonrió, casi satisfecha, y debido a su altura **—ya que aunque él fuese hombre, ella seguía siendo unos centímetros más alta gracias a sus tacones—** , le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió, para luego alejarse una vez más.

—No lo hagas más difícil de lo que es. —Pidió por último, regalándole una sonrisa cálida, pero rota, muy rota.

Y se fue una vez más, dejándolo solo, simple y dolorosamente solo.

Y una risa hueca y triste inundó la sala, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no salían, no querían hacerlo, no querían dañarlo más. Si lo hacían, lo matarían una vez más, lo romperían en mil pedazos.

Podría sonar cursi, quizás estúpido. Pero no podía evitarlo, era doloroso aún luego de cuatro años.

— _Agh…_ —Soltó, casi con repulsión hacia sí mismo. No podía creer lo inútil que se volvía cuando le rompían el corazón—. No es _imposible_. ¿Por qué cree que lo es? —preguntó a la nada, sonriendo melancólicamente.

 _«Patético… Simplemente patético»_ reprochó su propia mente.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi número?! —preguntó histérica mientras mantenía el teléfono en su oreja, y trataba de no romper en el acto el vaso de cristal que tenía en la mano libre.

— _Eh… Usted me lo dio, ¿no recuerda?_ —En ese momento ella quiso darse una bofetada por lo estúpida que era—. _Aunque me es bastante intrigante que no haya cambiado de número en estos cuatro años._

—Ca… Jones —se jactó rápidamente antes de llamarlo por su nombre—. No necesito de tu molestia también en mis días libres, ¿de acuerdo? Suficiente tengo con verte cinco días a la semana, para que también decidas llamarme los sábados.

—… _Admita que no tenía nada que hacer._ —Declaró de pronto, dejándola con los ojos abiertos.

Quedó un momento en silencio, y tomó asiento en un sofá.

—… ¿Cómo supiste eso? —inquirió, más desconcertada que curiosa.

— _Lo adiviné_ —contestó con simpleza y algo de infantilidad—. _Y… bueno… Quería invitarla… no sé… a tomar algo esta tarde. ¿Qué le parece? Claro, le prometo que no intentaré nada. Solo es un momento para pasar el rato. ¿Te gustaría?_

—Eso es lo más _estúpido_ que había oído antes —remarcó con desdén y frialdad, imaginándose la cara de decepción de él, pero luego sonrió débilmente—. Pero voy a aceptarlo, Jones.

— _¡¿Enserio?! —_ Exclamó emocionado—. _Ah, lo siento. Fue un impulso. ¿Dónde quiere que nos veamos?_

—No sé. Yo solo planeaba quedarme en casa a leer algún libro aburrido. Prepara algo para mí.

—… _¿Eh?_

Y cortó la llamada, sonriendo triunfal. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Los humanos cometían errores, y ella cometería cuantos pudiera.

Borró su sonrisa, y bebió de golpe el vodka que se había servido minutos atrás.

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Por qué no le gusta que le llame Dona? —preguntó de pronto el joven, haciendo que el silencio que se había formado pronto desapareciera.

Lo miró con algo de frialdad, pero luego simplemente desvió la vista mientras se acomodaba ligeramente los lentes. No había por qué contárselo, así que no lo haría. Además, se supone que eso era lo más privado, no tenía derecho a preguntar.

—No necesitas saberlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Jones, creí que ya habías madurado.

Ante eso el pelinegro guardó silencio, indispuesto a continuar molestando. Pronto llegaron sus órdenes **—habían ido a una cafetería cercana, ya que ninguno de los dos pensaba en caminar o viajar demasiado por una simple salida—**. El café negro y amargo para ella, y el café con leche para él.

Y de nuevo lo vio ponerle mucha azúcar. Se horrorizó interiormente.

—¿Por qué siempre la exageración con el azúcar? —preguntó algo molesta y fastidiada.

Él la miró, dejando de ponerle azúcar a su bebida, y luego la revolvió.

—Se lo diré si usted me dice por qué no le gusta que le llamen Dona.

—… Eso es realmente infantil, Casey —se quejó, desviando la mirada una vez más—. ¿Acaso estás tan desesperado por saberlo?

—Sí, la verdad lo estoy.

De pronto ella golpeó la mano por la mesa, no lo suficientemente para llamar mucha atención en el local, pero sí para asustarlo un poco a él. Además, esa mirada fulminante y llena de veneno que le lanzaba tampoco era algo muy cálido o bien recibido.

—Te lo diré —alegó seriamente—. Hace tiempo, cuando era una joven de dieciséis o menos, quizás, hubo alguien que… me gustaba mucho —narró, perdiendo con cada palabra la seriedad y la firmeza, como si recordar aquello la quebrantara lentamente—. Se llamaba Julio, y yo… sí, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. —Recalcó con una sonrisa penosa y algo lúgubre.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada algo incómodo. No quería oír cosas como los antiguos amores de lo que ahora era la persona que él más amaba. Simplemente le era doloroso, pero no tenía intenciones de detenerla.

—Le gustaba llamarle Dona, y, ¿sabes? Él siempre me compraba una dona en el almuerzo —una ligera sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios, que poco a poco fue borrada por una mueca de enojo y dolor—. Esas donas siempre eran más deliciosas que las normales, o tal vez, yo las sentía así ya que él era quien me las compraba. Pero luego de un tiempo… lo que consideraba nuestra amistad se terminó. Fueron en los años donde ya todos terminábamos las clases, él se apartó por completo de mí, ya no me hablaba, no me miraba, siquiera quería cruzarse conmigo. Y cuando le pedí explicaciones, simplemente dijo que… yo no era nadie para él. —Terminó con una mirada triste, pero sus ojos seguían tan helados como siempre.

Entonces lo supo. Ella no iba a llorar, no era así de débil. Además, por lo que veía, revivir aquello no la ponía triste, la ponía furiosa. Lo notaba en las pupilas oscuras, en cómo parecían oscurecer y empequeñecer.

—Desde esa vez… las donas que comía me sabían a ácido. Eran asquerosas, como el mismo apodo —declaró finalmente, y recostándose en la silla, se cruzó de brazos y miró al pelinegro, quien miraba hacia algún punto en la mesa—. Ahora que ya te lo dije… Dime, ¿por qué tanto afán en ponerle azúcar a tu café?

Reaccionó, y la miró. Entonces sonrió ligeramente y puso los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Para así no tener que sentir más amargura, que ya de por sí mi corazón tiene demasiada. —Contestó con simpleza y una cálida sonrisa.

Ella suavizó su expresión, y sonrió ligeramente y con algo de sorna.

—Mira que poeta te nos saliste, Jones. —Comentó con burla, enrojeciendo el rostro del muchacho.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Ridículo —alegó con neutralidad la castaña, rompiendo la burbuja de felicidad del pelinegro—. Simplemente ridículo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó haciendo drama con los ojos en amagos de llorar.

—Porque solamente por haber salido contigo a tomar algo ya crees que saldré contigo oficialmente —contestó con frialdad, y se cruzó de brazos—. No soy así de estúpida. No me haré ilusiones por algo que es imposible.

 _Imposible._

¿Imposible?

Su rostro borró aquella cálida sonrisa, mostrándolo serio, verdaderamente serio. Desvió la vista hacia el suelo, mientras una vez más su mente repetía la misma palabra, la misma frase, causando el mismo daño, el mismo dolor.

 _Imposible._

Simplemente _imposible._

Pero no, no era así. ¿Por qué decía que era así? No era imposible. Nada en ese mundo era imposible.

—¿Por qué dices que es imposible? —preguntó entonces, con la voz casi ahogada, al borde del derrumbe. Agradecía que las clases hubieran acabado, así nadie los vería a ellos dos, justo enfrente de la escuela, teniendo esa charla, con todo el dolor rodeándolos.

La fémina suavizó ligeramente su expresión, y tensó los labios.

—Porque lo es —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio, mirando al muchacho que se encontraba enfrente suyo, impidiéndole el paso en las escaleras a la salida del edificio—. Casey, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Lo nuestro sería prácticamente imposible. ¡Tengo seis años más que tú, por Dios! Ambos somos de mentes diferentes. Mientras que para ti todo es libertad, para mí es trabajo duro y esfuerzo. No somos compatibles, somos lo opuesto. ¡Nunca funcionaríamos! —declaró con una sonrisa dolida, mientras en su garganta se formaba un horrible nudo.

A ella también le dolía, le dolía mucho.

—¿Nunca has oído que los opuestos se atraen? —Bromeó él con una sonrisa **—que ocultaba aquel corazón una vez más roto y quebrantado hasta la tortura—**.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

—No juegues con esas tonterías, Casey. Lo nuestro no es posible.

—¡Sí es posible! —Refutó el pelinegro, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Ella guardó silencio—. ¿Por qué creerías que no? —Preguntó una vez más, con la voz rota, dolida. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar frente a ella—. No es imposible. No puede ser imposible. Porque… _nada_ es imposible.

Hubo silencio, mucho silencio. Esta vez ella no traía sus tacones, así que prácticamente ambos tenían la misma estatura. Podía verlo directo a los ojos, esos ojos que con los años aún no habían perdido ese brillo de vivacidad y picardía. Era tonto, molesto, no podía negarlo, pero… necesariamente bello.

 _Aunque fuera imposible…_ ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? No quedaba mucho tiempo, mucho menos para ella, así que no podía arrepentirse.

Sólo podía sufrir un poco y dejarse llevar luego por la felicidad.

No era imposible. Era posible. Sí lo era cuando él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo así.

Y ya no tener más el corazón roto por culpa de su antigua enfermera escolar.

" _ **Se ve más bonita cuando sonríe. Debería hacerlo más seguido si es que quiere que alguien verdaderamente quiera quedarse con usted."**_

Recordó esas palabras, que lograron hacer que su corazón finalmente ya dejara de endurecerse. Y cayó, cayó rendida, adolorida, ya que su alma no lo soportaba más. Y sin aviso abrazó con fuerza al muchacho, quien pocos segundos después regresó el gesto, brindándole algo de calidez.

Una calidez que necesitaba desesperadamente, y de la cual había huido desde que la vio acercarse. Y se odiaba a sí misma por haber hecho algo tan estúpido como eso.

" _ **Más si es que soy yo la persona que verdaderamente quiere quedarse con usted."**_

Y esa frase la hizo sonreír contra su hombro, mientras que por primera vez en años sus ojos volvían a humedecerse debido a una de las razones que ella consideraba de lo más absurda, ridícula y falsa. Y ahora se encontraba llorando… de nuevo… después de muchos años, por amor.

Porque el amor que creía imposible… no lo era.

Sí era posible.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _¡Aquí llega nuestro querido final!_ _ ***llora por idiota (?)***_

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leído mis one-shot's, hasta esos kk que ni yo soporto (?)._

 _Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer. ¡Son las/los mejores! Los quiero con todo mi corazón y nunca de los nunca los olvidaré._

 _¡Los quiero tantooo! ¡Abrazo cibernético (?)!_ _ ***lanza corazoncitos gueis a todos***_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo libro! ¡Adiós!_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
